When navigating at sea, it is common to use large, detailed navigation charts, fishing charts, or the like. These charts can be several feet wide and several feet long, or larger, and can be cumbersome to use and store. It is necessary to keep the charts from being damaged in use or in storage.
Normally, charts are folded or rolled for storage. Recently, many large charts have been laminated with clear plastic on each side for protection. Lamination can make the charts difficult to roll up for storage.
Map holders of various types are known in the art and the following disclosures are exemplary: U.S. Pat. No. 928,060; U.S. Pat. No. 2,180,146; U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,177; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,797.